One Last Chance
by Chaotic Harlequin
Summary: One job to do. That's all Shego has to do. But this one might be to difficult even for her to alone. Good thing that she has her red headed rival to give her a hand. Last of Us AU. Kigo. M for graphic violence, foul language and explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1

You would think with the ration cards and in general the influence Shego had, she could get an apartment with some curtains in them. Shego groaned and rolled over, trying to get the sunlight out of her eyes. After a couple minutes, she said in defeat of the inevitable and climbed out of bed and began her morning stretches and exercises. She had just finished when someone knocked on the door. Shego frowned and glanced at the door. It wouldn't be her usual employer, Dr. Drakken as he had accepted the military's offer and taken off to San Diego. She on the other hand, had refused and now worked freelance. Grabbing a pistol from underneath the pillow, she held it behind her back and opened the door a crack and peeked through. Can never be too careful, especially in her line of work.

"Shego stop being paranoid and open the fucking door." The woman on the side snapped. Shego rolled her eyes and pulled the door open. A tall dark-skinned and bald woman rudely shoved her way into the apartment.

"Come on in Claire, door's wide open." She snarked and sat on the kitchen island, giving every appearance that she didn't give a damn about anything.

"Thanks. Have a lead on Ludvig. He's in Middleton." Shego abandoned all pretense of apathy. "He's here? Where in the city? How do you know this?" She demanded.

"The idiot conned Killigan." She frowned. "Killigan? That's the guy with the golf fetish, right?"

"I don't know if it's a fetish, but he is a fanatic about it. Anyways, he's pissed and tearing up Middleton to find that fucker and he found him. Word is he's near the outskirts. And Possible is working with the military near the city center, so she won't fuck anything up today."

She frowned. If there was one thing that was guaranteed to make her day, it was a damn good fight with Possible. And every fight with Possible was a good one. A smile started to form. "Hey! None of that!" The bald woman barked. "This is about getting even with that bastard after he stole from us and left us to die with those clickers."

"I know!" Shego snarled. "Let's go. Knowing that chicken shit he's about to try and run. If he gets to Lowerton- "

"It'll be years before we find him again. Get dressed, lets go kill him before anyone else gets to him." She grinned and ran to grab her clothes.

Finding Ludvig was easy. Just follow the long line of pissed of people wanting to cave his head in. Shego and Clair made their way towards the outskirts of the city and bribed one of the guards to the warehouse to get a definite location on Ludvig. Everything was going swimmingly until they reached people who worked for him.

"We ain't killin' anyone we don't have to." Claire muttered under her breath as they walked towards a pair of thugs standing at the entrance to a warehouse. "Sounds good to me." Shego replied. Shego began to mentality prepare herself. She never enjoyed killing, and often tried to avoid doing so if she could. That didn't mean she was anything close to nice however. She had left a long line of broken people behind her and did enjoy that fact. "Let them talk, and we'll see how it goes. All right?" Claire asked.

Shego waved her hands and glared at her friend. She loved Claire, she really did but damn the woman could get bossy.

They walked closer and closer to the pair guarding the door. "Remember, gonna talk first. Promise?"

"Yea yea. Christ. I promise to let them say something." She grumbled. They walked up the thugs, one of them who put stepped in front of their path and put his hand up.

"This area is off limits. So, go-glurk!" Shego interrupted him with an open palm strike to his throat. As he staggered back, his buddy opened his mouth to say something, but whatever he was going to say was lost as Shego's fist flattened his nose. He fell back against the door holding his now bleeding and flat nose. Shego then grabbed both of their heads and cracked them together. Both stopped groaning in pain and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

The entire thing took only a couple seconds. Shego turned to a glaring Claire. "What? I said I'd let them talk. They talked. Didn't feel like listening." Claire rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Where are we? I don't remember this part of Middleton." She asked.

"It's the factory warehouse district. A lot of shipping comes out of here, makes sense. It's a great place to hide now that I think about it."

Claire grabbed Shego and pulled her behind some boxes. Shego peeked her head over the boxes and watched as a small group of people, armed with clubs and other blunt objects walked past them in a loose gaggle. Sure, they could have easily taken them out, but why waste the bullets and possibly risk Ludvig escaping?

Shego glanced at Claire and raised an eyebrow. Claire nodded and stayed behind her. They moved silently, anytime they encountered more then two people, they would stop and wait for them to move on. A smoking guard was leaning against an open window, when Claire snuck up on him and permanently cured him of the habit. "So unprofessional." Shego muttered. Claire nodded, and followed Shego. The unprofessionalism of the guards continued throughout the entire area. Middleton had been relatively safe for a quarantined city and was clearly paying for it. Even the military was starting to get sloppy. Another guard died with a gurgle when Shego slit his throat while his companion died immediately from Claire's knife slipping between his ribs and hitting his heart. Little by little, they made their way forward, until they finally found Ludvig in his office. The balding pasty idiot with an incredibly stupid goatee. A quick check to make sure that he was alone and Claire and Shego slipped into the office, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"I thought I told you idiots to stay ou" His angry shouting trailed off into a hiss. Ludvig fell back onto his chair, shaking. "Claire…Shego, you're both alive." He whispered. "Yup, we're alive and kicking." Shego sang. Claire grabbed a crowbar near the door and gave it a couple practice swings. Shego took the large monkey wrench that was on Ludvig's desk for whatever reason.

"Wait, before you do anything, I can get your guns! Or cards to pay for them, I'm good for it I just need a few more days!" Shego scoffed and rolled her eyes while Claire just glared.

Ludvig "Come on, you can't have any bad feelings about it! Just give me a couple days I can pay you back! Seriously!"

"Any bad feelings?" Shego asked Claire as they both raised their chosen weapons. "Naw, no bad bad feelings at all." Claire replied.

They brought the improvised weapons down.

"Ms. Possible, thank you for joining us." Kim sighed and rolled her eyes. "For the millionth time, just call me Kim, Frank." Franklin Dray frowned and pursed his lips. Franklin Dray reminded Kim way too much of that annoying stick in the mud Will Du. (Said stick in the mud was standing in a corner, glaring at Kim.) Probably where he got it from. She mused internally. The elderly gray haired military official was in charge of the city while General Director was away. Kim wished that she would get back soon. At least she respected Kim and what she could do. "What's the stitch?" Kim asked.

"This is the ah, stich."

Dray gestured to what had been a person. From the neck up was just a bloody mess. Kim swallowed any bile in her throat and began looking for clues. "Who was it?" She asked.

"Ludvig, your local lowlife scum, finally managed to piss off the wrong people and was killed. Don't care about him. What we do care about is finding the ones who did it. Shego and her partner, Claire."

Kim turned in surprise to stare at the man. "How do you know they did it?" She asked. "A couple of the guards came in when they heard Ludvig getting killed, all they saw before getting knocked out was an unusually pale woman with jet-black hair and a bald black woman. That and a couple other people were killed with surgical precision. Quick, quiet. The hallmarks of those two. We need you to find them. For a job."

"A job? You're not going to arrest them? They are criminals."

Franklin frowned. "I know that Ms. Possible, but we have more important things to worry about. Way more important. Find them. First Lieutenant Du will assist you."

"Wha- no I can find them on my own thank you!" Kim shouted.

"I don't care! Find them! Now!" Franklin shouted back and stormed from the office. Kim sighed and glanced at Will, who at the moment was standing in a corner trying to look as unobtrusive as possible. Kim sighed and grumbled to herself. "Come on, I know where to start." Will for once, didn't say anything.

A short walk and Kim and Will found themselves in front of the local knowledge broker aptly named Mouth.

"Kim Possible, my favorite red head! What can I do for you?" Mouth said jovially. Kim couldn't help but smile. Mouth, despite only ever being faithful to himself had a sunny disposition and never could be in a bad mood. "You could help me find Shego and Claire." Mouth didn't say anything for a second and then laughed. "Kim, darling. You know I ain't suicidal. No way in hell will I do that."

Will Du opened his mouth and Kim stomped on his foot before he could say anything. As he hopped away cursing, Kim said "Okay that was a bad way to put it, but could you get a message to Shego and Claire for me? They aren't in trouble; the military has a job for them."

Mouth shrugged. "I can pass that along. Don't worry about the price, still owe ya for saving from the infected."

"No big. Thanks Mouth!" Kim walked away with a sullen Will Du falling into step. "Now all we have to do is wait. Shego knows where I live, so she'll show up at some point."

"That doesn't bother you? A known smuggler and killer knows where you live?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "She doesn't want me dead, and Claire respects Shego too much to go around her and kill me."

"How could you possibly know that?" Will demanded. Kim growled. "Look I just do, so would you trust me on this. I think we've been over this. I actually know what I'm doing!"

"So, you keep saying."

Kim growled. She turned around to give Will a piece of her mind, or probably her boot when she jumped away from him. Will didn't have a chance to ask why when a hand covered his mouth and sharp shive pressed up against his jugular. She smiled from behind Will and pressed the shiv harder against his neck when he tried to move. Claire stood off to the side with her hand behind her back, presumably on a pistol.

"Hey pumpkin. Message received."

 _One of the few times that I break from using first person. So also let me know what you think about that. Timeline wise this takes place a couple weeks before the start of the Last of Us campaign starts. I didn't label this as a cross over, because despite taking place in the same universe and being adjusted for it, they won't meet any of the characters from the game proper. One or two might be mentioned, but not really taking place. If you think this is wrong, then please let me know._

 _-C.H._


	2. Chapter 2

Kim backed up, keeping both Claire and Shego in sight. Just because she knew for a fact that Shego didn't want to kill her didn't mean that she trusted her not to try and hurt her. Will tried to move and Shego pressed the shiv tighter against his throat.

"So, Cupcake, you have a job for us?" She asked as if she was just a normal woman out for a stroll and not some lethal thief smuggler criminal.

"I don't. Military does. Could you ah, let Will go?"

"Who?"

"Your hostage."

Claire snorted and Shego nodded. "Not happening Pumpkin. Mr. Will here is staying with us. Can't have you trying something now."

Kim rolled her eyes, but she did drop her stance. Maybe they'll fight later. "Where are we going?" She asked Will.

"Middleton Space Center. We need to get there as soon as we can." Will answered, finally giving up on keeping his neck away from the shiv.

"Lead on then." Claire said, speaking up for the first time. Kim walked besides them, refusing to let them out of her sight, and they refused to let her get behind them. Unsurprising since they have been enemies for years now. Kim frowned. She really wanted to know why the Military wanted to find two of the biggest criminals in the city! Really. Shego had turned down any kind of amnesty, seeming to prefer her life of constant danger. Something that Kim was reluctant to admit that she understood. She glanced at them, noting that Shego had taken the shiv off of Will's neck and had it pressed against his spine and keep a death grip on one of his arms.

She couldn't help but hope that this would finally knock that arrogant and annoying man down a peg or two. Or maybe even three. Kim knew for a fact that she wouldn't have been taken hostage or stayed a hostage. Useless jerk.

Will Du. Always bringing the worst out of her.

Kim breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the Space Center. This long awkward walk would be over and Shego and Claire would be arrested, and everything would go back to normal. Or as normal as this world is.

"General Dray. Here are Shego and Claire." Kim announced as they walked into his office. To give the old guy credit, he didn't even blink at the sight of all of them.

"Shego, Claire. Thank you for coming. It is extremely important that you're here. We have a job for you two and we are prepared to give you anything you want. Amnesty is already apart of that deal."

Shego and Claire glanced at each other and then back at the General. "What if we wanted to the city?" Claire asked. Dray shrugged. "We can give you the rank of general or something. We would have to work that out with General Director when she returns."

"Holy fuck you're serious." Shego whispered. Dray nodded. Even Kim and Will were staring in open mouth shock. Shego let Will go. "We'll have to discuss what we want our payment to be." Claire said. "That's fine. In the meantime, I will explain what your jobs will be." Dray reached into his desk and pulled out two hard drives.

"These hard drives carry the last bits of information that we have. How to build and maintain nuclear factories, connecting to some of the satellites, so much information! If humanity is to survive and not regress, we need to get these to the right people."

"So that's what Wade was working on." Kim said. She didn't think that she had spoken out loud until Dray replied "Yes Ms. Possible. This is what we had Mr. Load and your father working on."

Kim blinked and then nodded. Made sense that her father would be working on this.

Dray held up on of the drives. "This one is going to Go City, the other one is going to Los Angeles."

"Just in case one of us dies." Shego said, her tone making it clear that it was a statement and not a question. Dray nodded. "Absolute best-case scenario is that both of you make it. This way, at least one of you should survive to reach one of the cities."

"Why not have some of your mooks do it?" Shego asked.

Dray frowned. "Because the Fireflies are back and watching our every move. If they get their hands-on this", He trailed off. Kim frowned. She was sympathetic to the Firefly movement but was appalled at their tactics. She's lost count the number of times she had to help stop or clean up after an outright terrorist attack! The tweebs could have died in one of their bombings!

"So you have a couple of smugglers take care of it. They won't be watching us. How do you know that we won't betray you?" Clarie asked, a little to cocky for Kim's tastes. Dray shrugged. "I don't. I just know that when they use this tech against us, they'll get a leg up in the war. Might even win. But before we go, your last moments will be hell on Earth."

No blustering. No shouting. No change in tone. Dray kept the same as if he had been discussing the weather, and that made it all the creepier. "It's already hell out there." She said. Dray nodded. "It is. But it can be so much worse."

Shego glanced at Claire who nodded. "I'll take Go City. Claire said. I'll leave tomorrow."

"Not alone?" Dray asked. Claire snorted. "Hell no. Some people owe me favors. I'll have a crew."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll take LA then."

Dray nodded. "I'll leave the details to you two. Shego, I recommend that you take Lieutenant Du with you. He'll be of great help."

Shego barked a laugh. "Yea that useless jackass? No thanks." With that she turned and walked out, leaving a fuming Will, an annoyed General and a somewhat non-plussed Kim.

"Use everyone of your favors, 'cus we're going to live like queens after this!" Shego said, gleefully rubbing her hands together. Claire rolled her eyes. "Have to anyways, most of the way to Go City is dangerous. Even for us."

She couldn't disagree even if she had wanted to. "What are you going to do for LA?"

Shego shrugged. "Ill think of something. Might bribe some of Military to carry me half way."

"Or I could just ask them to." A voiced called out behind them. They turned around to see Kim lightly jogging her way to them. "What do you want cupcake?"

"To help you. This is way to important to leave just to you two."

Claire laughed and for once, Shego didn't. "It's a death sentence out there."

"You two survive just fine." Kim countered. "Because we're the best." She returned.

"Then it's good that I'm just as good." Kim smirked. "Maybe even better." Shego snarled and Claire had to put her hand on her shoulder to make sure that she didn't take off and attack Kim. Even though she deserved it for that line.

"Shego." Claire said quietly.

"What?"

"I think you should work with the brat."

Shego's wordless shout echoed off of the buildings and it left both Claire and Kim's ears ringing.

"You want me to work with her?!"

"You know of anyone else that could keep up with you? Even you can't cross several states by yourself."

Shego opened her mouth to say something then she closed it. Between the two of them they had enough favors and money to have help for one person. Shego snarled while Kim tapped her foot impatiently.

Whatever was going to be said next was lost in as several explosions ripped through the city. "Looks like the Fireflies are back in town. We need to leave. Now." Claire said. "No arguments. Take the brat, get to LA. Summer wait." Shego nodded. "Fine fine!" Shego and Claire embraced before and they nodded at each other before splitting apart and sprinting away from each other.

Kim was caught off guard by the sudden movement and had to double time it to catch up to Shego. "Think the Fireflies are here because of the hard drive?" She asked as she caught up the smuggler-thief.

"Naw. Bet it's just a bonus. We need to get going before they learn about it. Where's your stuff?"

"My house. Just need a few minutes to pack."

Kim and Shego took the roofs, racing each other to Kim's house. Another explosion rocked the city. Kim frowned and stared at the blackened smoke pouring into the sky.

A bad start to any mission.

 _Hope you enjoyed._

 _-C.H._


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Shego didn't try to run through the crowded streets, instead deciding to take to the roofs. They ran for several minutes, jumping and flipping off of railings and walls. If it wasn't for the fact that they were on a mission, Kim would be having the time of her life. It was so rare for someone to be able to not only keep up with her, but challenge her as well.

It kind of bothered her that the only person who seemed to be able to do that was the criminal Shego, but that was a problem for another time. Said criminal was running slightly ahead of her and leading the way to her apartment. Shego suddenly slammed to a stop and if it wasn't for Kim's lightning reflexes she probably would have ran into her back. "What is it? Something wrong?" Kim asked quietly, eyes darting around looking for any potential trouble.

"No. We're here. Wait here. I'll get my stuff." Shego said.

"What? You don't trust me in your place?" Kim asked, smirking. Shego rolled her eyes and dropped down onto a rusty fire escape and climbed into her apartment. Kim kept a watchful eye out and felt a little proud at the fact that she wasn't flinching at the sounds of gunfire like she did when she was a kid.

 _I guess you can really get used to anything_ she thought sadly. A duffel bag landing on the roof followed by two other smaller bags distracted her. Shego clambered up the side of the wall with a compound bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back.

"Your place is next. Unless you have a stash some place else." She said while her eyes tracked where the gunfire was happening. "No." Kim said. "I also have to tell my parents."

Shego shrugged. "Whatever cupcake. Lead the way." With the bags Shego couldn't use the rooftops like they could before, but it didn't matter all that much because they weren't far from Kim's house.

"Wanted to keep an eye on me?" Kim asked at this entirely unsurprising revelation. "Doy!" Shego snapped. Kim shrugged. She probably would have done the same thing. If she could have ever found her! Kim brightened when she her house, the sight of it always making her feel better no matter what.

Kim ran up to her house without her usual sense of caution and promptly regretted it as a trap sprung the moment she put her feet on a stone a foot away from the door. A metal limb with a boxing glove attached to the end of it lashed out and hit her right in the stomach. Kim _oofed_ and fell back on the ground, holding her stomach while Shego doubled over in laughter.

"Oh yeah!" One voice said. "We got someone!" Another one said. Jumping down from the roof, Kim's identical twin brothers that were also known as the tweebs. Jim and Tim were exceptionally brilliant middle schoolers, they loved to invent things and were responsible for many of Kim's perennial headaches. As far as Shego could tell, the only difference between the two was that one wore a green shirt and the other wore a red shirt.

"Tweebs!" Kim growled as she picked herself up off of the ground.

"Uh" Jim began.

"Oh" Tim finished.

They didn't get far as Kim launched herself forward and grabbed the both of them by their shirts. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They're inside. Who's your friend?" They both said. Shego found it slightly disconcerting that the two boys could either speak together or finish each other's sentences, but Kim didn't bat an eye so she clearly was used to it.

"That's Shego. She's going to be working with me on a job. I need to talk to Mom and Dad and you two are not to announce anything to them. Got it?" Kim growled. She shook them a little bit to make sure that they understood.

"We got it." They chorused. Kim dropped them and followed them inside, gesturing for Shego to come with. Shego had barely gotten through the door when the tweebs voices echoed throughout the house. "Mom! Dad! Guess who Kim brought home! Said they have a job!"

You know how to bring up potentially bad news? Not like that. "TWEEBS!" Kim roared with frankly impressive volume. Shego was impressed at the volume and how quickly Kim went from angry to contrite when her parents walked out of the living room and into the hallway. James and Ann Possible were well respected professionals in their respective fields, Ann being a neurosurgeon and James working primarily in the cybertronics field.

"Kimmie-cub, what are they talking about?" Kim's father, a tall slender man with slightly graying hair asked. Kim's mother, a tall red-head who looked almost exactly like Kim except with shoulder length hair in comparison to Kim's almost waist length red mane.

"You remember that classified thing that you were working on?" Kim asked and waited for her father to nod before continuing. "Well, General Franklin wants Shego to take it to Los Angeles and I'm going to help."

"Kim do you think that's a good idea?" Her mother asked. "No, but it has to happen. Shego's going to need help and this is going to help a lot of people." Kim answered. "Let's talk about this in the living room." Ann said. Once there, Kim sat on the couch with her parents and explained everything that was going on. Shego stayed near the hallway, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Kimmie-cub, you know that we trust you but to leave Middleton to go all of the way to Los Angeles?" James asked. "I know it's going to be dangerous, but someone has to do it." Kim answered, fully prepared to repeat herself as needed until they understood her position.

Kim waited as her parents did that silent communication that people who have been together for years could do. "Go and pack, we need to talk to Shego." Kim didn't question it as she took off to her room. Happy that she hadn't had to use her puppy dog pout (not that it ever worked on her parents, but nothing ventured nothing gained) she grabbed a few bags and gadgets as she quadruple checked everything. Despite being in a relatively safe place, Kim's parents had made sure that she had an emergency bag prepped in case they ever had to go on the run for whatever reason. Now it was coming in handy as Kim filled up another bag with things for a multi-month trip. Kim smiled and grabbed her stuff and made her way downstairs.

Kim was almost immediately enveloped in a hug by both of her parents and to her surprise, the Tweebs as well. "Stay as safe as you can. We're proud of you Kimmie-cub" Her dad said. Kim returned the hug, she loved her family with every ounce of her person. Even if the Tweebs did sometimes have to make her work at it.

Dr. Ann Possible volunteered to drive them and Kim directed her to the northern most checkpoint. Along the way, they saw the damage done from the fighting and the bombs. People and pieces of people lay scattered in pools of blood. Buildings blazed merrily away while others had gaping smoking holes in them. Soldiers moved around, checking the area anyone on the ground. Every once in awhile a single gunshot would ring out.

"Looks like the Fireflies came off second best this time." Shego said. Kim, who was staring at it all in horror and trying not to vomit made a questioning grunt. "Soldiers are in the area, and aside from a few of them on the ground, most of the dead looks like the wannabe heroes." Shego shrugged. "Set off a bomb to cause some chaos and shoot the soldiers who come to help. Do it right and you got yourself an easy victory. Fuck it up like these idiots did and well." Shego trailed off.

"You seem to know alot about this." Ann said after a moment of silence. "Ran with a couple groups when I was younger, before I worked with Dr. D." Shego answered. Kim was hesitant to ask what kind of groups they were if they gave Shego firsthand knowledge on how to stage a successful terrorist attack. Luckily for them, the drive to the checkpoint was uneventful and Shego even took the time to grab a nap. When they got to the checkpoint, Kim was the first person out as she looked for her friend Tim, one of the soldiers who did who her a favor. Despite being the first person out of the car, she didn't miss her mother quietly saying "Now Shego, I want to keep your promise." She definitely didn't miss Shego's just as quiet response of "I will Ann."

 _Okay? Since when are they on a first name basis? Going to ask about that later._

Kim hugged her mother goodbye one last time and watched tearfully as she got back into her car and drove away. Her depressed mood was immediately turned to irritation the moment Shego said "Are you done? Kinda have something of a schedule to keep."

Kim growled and lead the way to one of the buildings and asked where to find Tim. She was pointed to the parking lot (convienent for them) and she found Tim. A large imposing Staff Sergeant, Tim easily defined the term gentle giant. Built like a monster truck and standing shirtless as he worked up a sweat trying to fix a shed near the end of the parking lot. Shego gave a low whistle and an appreciative hum. "He's married." Kim said, uncharastically eager to at least ruin a little bit of Shego's day. Ruin it she did, for Shego immediately deflated and huffed in annoyance. "Of course he is. The best ones, always taken."

Despite herself, Kim felt Shego rising a couple notches on her respect-o-meter. Nice to see that she had some morals somewhere in that head of hers.

"Hey Tim!" Kim yelled. He turned and saw Kim and a smile threatened to split his dark face in two. "Kim! Great to see you. What can I do for you?" He asked as they jogged towards him. "We need a car." Kim said. "And information." Shego added.

"I can do both." He turned and dug into a bag for a minute before tossing a pair of keys at Kim, who glared at Shego when she rather deftly caught it in front of Kim's face. "What kind of information are you looking for?" Tim asked, pointedly not laughing at the two of them.

"Utah and Arizona. What are they like?" Shego asked. Tim scratched his chin and thought for a second. "Arizona is a black hole, haven't heard anything from anyone in a while. Utah..Utah. Military abandoned Salt Lake City awhile ago, rumor has it that it's held by the Fireflies. I would put good ration cards on Provo and Ogden being either over run or in the same boat as Salt Lake City."

"Las Vegas?" Shego asked. "Abandoned. No water, no city. Only the infected in that place now."

"And the roads?" Kim asked.

That got a shrug. "Depends. I-70 to Denver is still good, sections of it might be good to Grand Junction but I can't promise you a damn thing about that. Grand Junction itself is overrun. We lost a couple patrols in there and a couple flyovers haven't seen anything so command doesn't send us over there without a good reason." They thanked him for the information and were directed over to a midsize SUV that clearly had seen better days. But it ran and that was the most important thing to both women. Tim waved off any thanks as Kim had saved not only his life, but the lives of his children and his wife. As far as he was concerned, a car was chump-change for that kind of thing.

Shego started the car and nodded in approval at the full tank of gas. "Which way are we going?" Kim asked as she hopped into the passenger seat after saying her goodbyes to Tim and a couple other soldiers. "The fastest way. Straight through Utah and Nevada and right into LA." Shego answered as she put the car into gear and drove off.

They drove silently for more than an hour, and Kim could only look on at the broken houses and cars. Here and there however, a house and or car would be burnt out shells, a car would have a skeleton or two sitting in it. "What happened here?" Kim asked more to herself then anyone.

Shego still heard her and answered "Riots, scavengers, accidents after the places have been abandoned for twenty or so years. It's going to get worse. You should see some parts of Denver."

"I've been there. Helped a group get some medicine back to Middleton. Was chased around by some people."

"You didn't stop and try and help them? What happened to your help everyone motto, Princess?" Shego asked mockingly.

"It's anything's possible for a Possible." Kim growled. "And anyways I think one of them said something about food while looking at me, so I left after I beat them up."

"Smart of you. I guess you do have your moments." Shego said. Kim rolled her eyes and turned back to staring out the window. The hours past in mostly silence, as the interstate was largely intact and with whatever had passed for guardrails at been destroyed and or fallen into ruin. This allowed Shego to easily jump between the two roads and avoid the worst of the jams. The further and further out they got, the fewer number of jams on the road were there. After some time to both of their happy surprise, the roads were clear except for a few animals and they made good time.

A weathered and overgrown sign displayed GR- 5 M. "I guess that means w're close to Grand Junction?" Kim asked.

"Damn well better or we've been going in the wrong direction." Shego answered with only the barest traces of sarcasm. Shego began to look for an intact road to get off of the interstate, as they were coming dangerously close to running out of gas and neither Shego nor Kim wanted to risk going inside the city. They didn't get a chance. A man in tattered ill-fitting clothes limped out from behind a broken car and started hobbling towards them.

"Oh thank god! Bandits got me! I need help!" He called out as tried to hurry towards them. Kim opened her mouth but whatever she was going to say was lost as Shego slammed on the gas and whipped the car around, hitting the guy with the back half of the car and sending him flying into another car. The car stopped for all of two seconds as Shego slammed on the gas again and tore off.

"Stupid stupid stupid! Should have gotten off earlier!" Shego snarled. "Shego what the heck?!" Kim demanded. "Bastard wasn't hurt. It's a trap. I should know, been on both sides of that trap way to many fucking times."

Kim would have asked more about that particular fact if the back windshield hadn't suddenly shattered right after a loud crack echoed. Kim gave a startled squawk and Shego swore loudly.

"They're shooting at us!" Kim shouted.

"I noticed Cupcake!" Shego snarled.

Shego jinked the car to the left and right randomly, trying to avoid letting the car be an easy target. For the most part it seemed to work as only a couple other bullets hit the car. Shego drove across the median and onto an exit ramp, fully prepared to risk the suburbs. Kim was staring out what was left of the back windshield and breathed a sigh of relief. "I think we lost them. You can ease up on the gas."

Kim turned around with a light laugh. "Well that could have gone worse." A loud bang caused them both to jump in fright as the car suddenly lurched to the side and slowed to a stop. They got out of the car and inspected the damage. The front and back left tires had run over something sharp and had popped. Shego sighed and stood up and stared at Kim. Kim stared back at the green woman.

"You just had to say something. Didn't you Cupcake? Coulda kept your mouth shut but noooooo" Shego said, staring at Kim. Kim rolled her eyes so far back for a moment she actually thought that they would pop out of her skull. "Would've happened even if I hadn't said anything. Can we go? It's getting dark and I don't want to be out here when the sun sets."

Shego rolled her eyes but agreed. They quickly grabbed their things and sprinted away from the wrecked car. Once inside the first abandoned and intact house that they could find, they stopped to reorganize themselves and try to make a plan. Shego tested her bow and was pleased to see that everything still worked. She strapped a couple knives to her belt and one to each boot. A pistol was placed in a thigh holster but she didn't plan on using it. Only had so many bullets after all..

Kim also favored several knives, though she did have a machete with a red handle strapped to her back. The thing that made Shego raise an eyebrow however, was definitely the whip that Kim had on her right hip.

"Kinky." Shego said as she looked at the whip.

Kim rolled her eyes. (How many times am I going to do that? She wondered to herself) "Not dignifying that."

With quick practiced motions both women had their hair in buns and out of the way. A triple check to make sure that their gas masks hadn't broken and both women declared themselves ready to go. Staying low as she could, Kim peeked over the window sill and looked outside.

"I have good news and bad news." She said after a moment. "Good news is, I think that sign really meant that we're like...fifteen miles outside of Grand Junction, so I think we can still go around it and be on our way into Utah tomorrow"

"Okay that does sound good I guess. What's the bad news?"

Kim dropped to the floor with a heavy sigh. "There's like twenty or so runners outside right now and I could have sworn that I saw a stalker, or maybe a clicker. It disappeared around the house across the street to quickly for me to look."

Shego carefully looked and lo and behold, Princess was right. Shambling around right outside the house were the first stage of the infected, known as runners. No obvious signs of infection, if you ignored the feral movements of them. Way too many to be dealt with quietly. They would have to wait until morning and hope that they moved on. While Shego was staring at their newest problems, Kim had snuck off and had barricaded the doors and windows. They both snuck upstairs into the master bedroom.

Shego planted herself in front of the window and announced that she was taking the first watch. Kim agreed and rolled herself up in a sleeping bag and tossed and turned for a minute before falling asleep.

Shego groaned. Despite everything, this actually was one of the better starts to a job. No one was hurt and they got farther with the car then she had expected. Shego could only hope that things wouldn't get worse.

 _About time the infected showed up, don't you think?_

 _-C.H._


	4. Chapter 4

Kim and Shego moved quietly out the back door. The infected moaned and shambled this way and that and the women breathed quiet sighs of relief at the infected being only runners. Shego crouched behind a broken and rotted fence and grabbed the hair of a runner and slit its throat before it could say or do anything. The runner died with a soft sigh and Shego gently lowered the body, keeping her hands away from the flowing blood. Shego didn't look behind her at the runner that she knew was there and didn't have to as Kim was there. Kim jumped up and wrapped her whip around the creature's throat and pulled it tight, strangling the thing to death. Both kills were quick, silent and within seconds of each other. Both had moved in sync and trusted each other to be where they needed to be. They hadn't discussed it at any point. Having fought each other and on a couple memorable occasions worked together it should not come as a surprise to anyone that they would work together so well.

They moved silently through what had been a nice neighborhood. Now it was a desiccated ruin with doors and windows broken. Plants grew into some of the houses as rusted out cars sat in the streets and driveways. The smell of rotting and molding wood made Kim want to sneeze. She put it out of her mind when Shego darted across the street and she followed quickly and quietly. Kim did come to a stop in front of a rusted van. It had been stripped of parts, tires and anything that might have been of value. What was left was covered in rust. That isn't what stopped her however. What had stopped her were the one or two torn pictures still on the sides, underneath the small rectangle shaped window on the side of the van. Shego had appeared at her side while Kim was lost in thought.

"It's an ice cream truck." Shego said after a couple seconds. "A what?" Kim asked. "Ice cream truck. Someone would drive it around and play this annoying jingle that would get all of the kids to come running and buy ice cream." Kim didn't know what to say at first. The idea of a truck or van selling ice cream was just plain odd to her. She had been born a few years after the infection broke out. By the time she was old enough to really notice, the world had already gone to hell. "Did you run out to buy ice cream?" Kim asked quietly. "No. Claire told me about them. I was ...Oh nice try!" Kim scowled. So close! Kim had tried to find something out about Shego, since the only things that she knew about Shego was that she was green, fought like a demon and had some siblings in Go City. Shego scowled and walked away. "Did you plan that?" Shego demanded as Kim jogged to catch up to her.

"No. I was curious about the ice cream truck. Just seemed like a good time to try." Kim answered, with a slight smirk. Shego snarled and didn't say anything. Shego was never going to admit that it was a pretty good attempt. Shego spotted a group of infected at the end of the road and turned around and grabbed Kim. Kim stiffened for a second as if to resist and then went limp, letting Shego carry her into a house. Dropping Kim, they moved quickly into the living room and ducked behind some dusty couches. Glancing around, Kim gasped at the graffiti painted on the wall.

ABBY! If you see this stay here! We will find you! Love Mom & Dad. And underneath it said, Don't worry! We found her and taking real good care of her.

Shego glanced at the graffiti and moved on. "You'll get used to things like that."

"I don't think that I want to." Kim said as she followed Shego. They moved through the house and into the back yard. Spotting a couple runners, they both silently agreed to move away from the poor creatures as they were stumbling around and to far away to do anything. Slinking away, they darted from one broken fence or piece of rubble for another, dodging the infected. Things were going well until Shego turned a corner and nearly ran right into a clicker. Kim grabbed Shego's shoulders and yanked her back behind the stone wall. The clicker turned around and both Kim and Shego waited with their hearts in their throats as they waited for the clicking fungal monster to go away. Kim's arms were wrapped around Shego's shoulders as Shego rested her head against Kim's chest. They waited as the creature turned this way and that, clicking the whole while before finally stumbling away. They breathed a sigh of relief before they stood up and this time peeked over the wall before moving on.

A short argument between the two women erupted before they finally agreed to split up. Kim was for it and Shego surprisingly was against it. Kim however, had won the argument when she pointed out that they needed to see the area if they wanted to find a way out of there. Kim climbed to the tops of trees and fences, anything that could support her weight as she looked around. Shego kept to the ground, both keeping each other well within their sights. It was going well until Shego rounded a corner and came face to face with a stalker. For a second neither of them moved. Then the stalker gave a strangled cry and reached for her. Batting its arms aside, Shego drop kicked the monster in the chest and sent the damn thing sprawling.

The stalker gave another strangled cry and tried to rise when a red blur crashed into it. The stalker was knocked back down and a soft thunk and a gurgle told Shego that Kimmy had killed the creature. Standing up, Kim pulled the knife from the creature's chest before running over to Shego. "Are you okay?" She asked hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I didn't see."

Shego cut her off with a look. "It's fine." Shego said. Loud shrieks interrupted whatever they were going to say next. Kim and Shego looked at each other and then sprinted away. They easily cleared rotten plastic playgrounds and other debris as they raced through the backyards and remains of the homes. Remnants of a time when people lived here. Happier times. Peaceful times. Now no longer. Shego didn't stop to think about the overgrown yards and houses. She had been a child when the infection had broken out, and as such had grown up seeing everything that could possibly happen. She had long since become inured to it all. Perhaps if they ever had the time, she would ask Princess about it. She seemed bothered by everything out here. Probably because of that goody-two shoes heart of hers. Shego scoffed. She didn't know how she kept that soft heart of hers in this shitty world, but she knew that it would be wrecked soon enough. It always happened.

They ran for what seemed like hours until they came upon an empty and broken school. They sprinted even faster, only stopping to pull a corpse that had grown some fungal growths into the door. Tossing the corpse aside, they entered the room and gave it a quick check over before collapsing against the now closed door.

"Hear anything?" Kim asked, lightly panting for breath. Shego shook her head and began to dig around in her pack. She tossed a small wrapped package at Kim. "Jerky?" Shego asked. Kim smiled and quickly unwrapped the jerky and began to eat. "Hell of a day." Shego said. "It's about noon and we still haven't left Grand Junction."

Kim had finished eating and pulled out a map. She stared at it thoughtfully for a moment before speaking. "If we skirt around the outside of Grand Junction, we can go north and then west."

"Not sure that I like that much of a detour." Shego said. Kim sighed and folded the map. "I don't either. Unless you want to go directly into Grand Junction." They both looked at each other and then shook their heads. Better a detour than a death sentence. They should be able to avoid any of the bandits since their ambush had been set up right at the entrance of the city. Yet Shego wasn't willing to risk her life on shoulds. She agreed with the princess. Around the city as much as they could and then north for a bit and then over to California. They argued over how far north to go, but they finally compromised on a few miles and then west. Shego looked up at the burning noon day sun. "we better get moving." She said. They quickly packed up, drank some water and left the school.

They had a much easier time of it. Perhaps because of the earlier racket, the infected were only encountered in small numbers if at all. Easy to take care of. The sun was beginning to set and leaving the sky in a pinkish hue when they heard a car and they both dived behind a rusted out minivan. Said car turned out to be a pick up truck badly in need of a new paint job. _Though_ Shego mused _If that's all that it needs._ Shego took the bow off of her shoulder and drew and arrow. Kim gave her an apprehensive look but unwound the whip that she carried on her waist. A few feet away, the truck stopped. The sounds of doors opening and slamming shut had Shego give a small smile.

"You see anything?" A voice called out. "No. They're probably in the city." another voice said. "I doubt it. Lou's group didn't find anything." At least two men. Easy to deal with.

"Lou couldn't find his fat ass with both hands and a fucking map." One voice drawled. The other person gave a loud laugh. "Think these people have anything?"

"I don't know. Freaking George thinks that they do. They ran from our trap pretty goddamn fast."

Shego stared at them from behind the car as they walked around, talking loudly to each other. They wore ragged clothes, patched together with whatever scraps of cloth that they had gotten their hands on. The colors they originally were faded away to a muddy grey. Even at a distance, the two women could smell the stale sour reek of unwashed bodies and poor hygiene. After one guy finally stopped talking long enough, Shego popped out from behind the mini van and pulled the arrow back. "Wha?" was all he got to say when before the arrow flew forward and pierced the base of his throat. He fell to the ground, grabbing the arrow and choking on his own blood. A second arrow to the chest killed him.

"Hey Mike! Where'd you go? I can't find shit. Lets get the fuck outta-Jesus Christ!" The other bandit had come around the truck and found the corpse of his friend. Those were his last words as two arrows slammed into his chest, killing him before he hit the ground. Shego moved foward at a crouch, arrow knocked and ready to be fired. She kept her head moving around, looking for anything.

"You bitch!" A voice shrieked and Shego spun to look at a man climbing up from the bed of the truck. Later, Shego would wonder what he was doing back there, but at that moment she was more concerned with the hand cannon sized revolver in his hand. It was a race to see who could fire had the advantage but Shego was _fast._ She was still pulling the bow up and the arrow back when he leveled the gun at her. Before either of them could do anything, a loud crack echoed and a whip lashed out and ensnared the gun. Taking it out of the bandit's fingers along with skin and blood. His scream of pain was cut off by the whip returning with another snap and wrapping around his throat. He lost his balance and fell over with a gurgled shout of surprise. A second before he hit the ground, an arrow embedded itself in his chest. He toppled off the back of the truck and hit the ground face first with a sickening crunch.

Kim came forward, looking a little pale and unhappy. Shego quickly yanked the arrows out of the corpses and stripped them of anything useful. It wasn't much. A couple knives, some bullets and a some kind of moonshine. Aside from a revolver, their weapons were a baseball bat and a crowbar. Shego tossed those into the truck. They might come in handy. Shego was cheered to see that the truck had a full tank of gas. Their luck was improving! She climbed into the drivers seat and started the truck up. Kim climbed into the passengers seat and Shego sped off, leaving the dead in the street.

They drove for a few minutes, but eventually the silence became stifling. "Alright Pumpkin. What's up your little ass?"

"I don't like killing people. Or watching them die." Kim whispered. Shego's grip on the steering wheel tightened before she exhaled and relaxed. "You'll be seeing more of it."

"Yea. I know." Kim muttered. "How old?" She asked and then trailed off. Shego was silent for a moment. "Twelve. Idiot thought my green skin was a sign of the infection and tried to kill me. I stabbed him in the throat." Kim was quiet. Shego cleared her throat. "You?" Kim didn't answer and Shego started to wonder if she was one of the lucky ones that managed to avoid killing anyone. "I was fourteen. Guy liked my friend Monique. Wouldn't take a hint that she didn't like him. We fought and I kicked him in the knee. Broke it and sent him down the stairs. Broke his neck and head."

"Pumpkin, I don't think" Shego started to say, "Shego. I kicked him in the knee on purpose. I killed him." Kim offered a small smile. "But thanks."

"Er…..yea." Shego grunted. "And thanks...for earlier." Kim smiled again. "No big." She turned and looked out the window, at the rotting suburbs that they were leaving behind. "I hate this world." Kim said softly. She thought she was talking to herself, but then she heard an equally soft voice say "Me too."

They drove on in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

The drove in silence, neither saying anything or having anything to say to each other. Both kept an eye out as they left Grand Junction behind them. "We're going to have to find a place to sleep soon." Kim said. The first words that they she had said since leaving Grand Junction. Shego nodded. The sun was setting and being out at night when they didn't have to be was stupid.

"We're on a highway, I don't think there's much here. We can sleep in the car if we have to." Shego said. Kim huffed. That wasn't her first choice at all. Shego rolled her eyes. "You have a better idea?" Shego asked.

"Not right now no." Kim muttered. Kim was never happy to ever admit defeat, especially to her archrival. Shego drove on and they returned to silence. When the sun set enough for Shego to turn on the headlights, she slowed down and pulled in to park behind some abandoned cars. Cracking the windows a couple inches, Shego tossed her bag into the passenger seat as Kim climbed into the back.

Both were grateful that this particular type of truck had the three seats in the front and back so that they both could lie down. Kim followed suit in the back seat and shifted a couple times before falling asleep. Shego thought over the days events. As things went it wasn't the worst start to a job. At that thought, the scar on her thigh twinged and she ignored it along with the memories that it tried to bring up.

It took maybe another minute or so after Kim for Shego to also fall asleep.

Kim woke up a few minutes after the sun had risen and she stretched, enjoying the feeling of not having a heavy pack on her back. As quietly as she could, she opened the door and climbed out and breathed in the crisp morning air. She quickly ran through her morning stretches and then grabbed some water to brush her teeth and take care of basic hygiene. After finishing up, Kim reveled in feeling like a moderately clean human for a short while. Glancing into the truck, she rolled her eyes at the sight of Shego fast asleep and still very much dead to the world.

Of course.

The woman who calls her princess all the freaking time would like to sleep in and probably be pampered like an actual princess. Kim hit the window and spoke loudly. "Shego wake up! Daylight's wasting and I'm not losing while you get your beauty sleep."

Shego groaned and rolled over, burying her head into her makeshift pillow. "Fif minutes" she mumbled. Kim rolled her eyes, opened the door and poured water onto Shego's face. That got her up. With a startled outraged roar, Shego was up and reaching out to strangle Kim. Kim deftly maneuvered out of Shego's reach and said "oh good. You're awake. Get your morning routine done and lets go."

Snarling, Shego climbed out of the truck, only stopping long enough to upend a bottle of water over Kim's head. Kim retaliated by kicking at Shego's legs who jumped aside and threw a punch at Kim. Kim blocked and went on the offensive.

They matched each other blow for blow and Kim couldn't fight the smirk that was starting to form. Shego didn't even bother to hide her own confident smirk as the two tangled, fighting for several minutes. It lasted until Kim overreached herself and Shego dropped back into a roll and kicked Kim in the stomach. With a loud _oof_ Kim was launched over Shego and Kim expertly rolled with the toss until she could bounce back and flip to land on top of the truck.

Panting heavily, both women stared at each other.

"Hell of a morning workout, isn't it?" Shego asked.

"Can't think of a better one." Kim answered.

"First thing every morning?" Shego asked. "Definitely." Kim answered, smiling.

Shego grinned and grabbed her things to get ready. She stopped and stared at Kim. "Pour water on me again and I'll cut your hair off while you're asleep." Shego threatened. Kim's hand shot to her long and well taken care of crimson hair. It wasn't an idle threat and she knew that. Shego started brushing her teeth as Kim jumped down and pulled out a map.

"So I think we're only a few miles north of Grand Junction. If we take this exit here, we can pass through a couple small towns and be on our way west." Kim said, holding up the map. Shego spat some toothpaste and water onto the ground and walked over until she could stare over Kim's shoulder.

"Not a bad idea, but are you sure that you want to go through the small towns? No one knows all of them. Sometimes even the military avoids them." Shego said.

"Got a better idea? Hopefully we can meet one or two people who aren't out of their minds."

Shego rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, but I know someone in this small town over here." She said, pointing at the map. "It's on the way and he'll give us a hand. Probably won't have any gas for us, but he'll have food and other things that would be a great help."

Kim looked up at Shego. "You have friends? Besides Claire? And how do you know that he's still alive?" Shego rolled her eyes. "Yes I have friends and if there's anyone that's still alive it'll be Chris."

"Where exactly is this friend?" Kim asked skeptically.

Shego scrutinized the map for a second and then said "Thompson Springs. Old place. Practically abandoned before the world went to shit, now owned by one guy. He's booby trapped the hell out of it and no one gets through unless he wants them to."

Noticing the look on Kim's face, Shego quickly added "He likes me. We dated for a bit. Broke up because he wanted to settle down in one place and I didn't." Shego climbed into the truck and started it. "We have enough gas to get there. Should only take a few hours. We'll be back on track soon enough."

Kim climbed in, still staring at the map. "We'll be pretty far from Salt Lake City and the Fireflies."

"Best news I've heard all day." Shego said driving off. Kim chuckled and folded up the map before turning to stare out the window. Thankfully the roads were mostly empty save for an abandoned car or two. The cracked roads over which they traveled didn't reveal anything to them. Again neither of them had anything to say to each other and so stayed silent.

This time however, it wasn't awkward.

An hour or so later, Shego stopped the truck at a gate. Rusted and closed, the wall surrounding the town looked reasonably maintained and covered in spikes, metal and wood. Opening the door, she jumped out and held her hands above her head. "Chris! It's Sparks! Could use a little bit of help! Don't worry about the truck, it's just Pumpkin in there."

"Pumpkin?" Kim mouthed to herself. How many freaking nicknames did she have for her? Kim honestly wondered if Shego was allergic to calling her by her name. At first nothing happened. Shego stood there, growing more annoyed by the second.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Shego roared. Kim rolled her eyes. "Want to let the whole world know that we're here?" Kim snapped rather acidly. Shego for her part ignored Kim.

With a tired groan, the gate slowly swung inwards. A man holding a hunting rifle slowly strode forward, a massive smile on his face. He stood a head taller than Sego, with a closely trimmed beard streaked with grey. His hair was tied back in a loose ponytail that was also streaked with grey. He strode forward, shirtless and wearing loose fitting cargo pants and flip flops. Covered in fading tattoos, Kim honestly thought that he looked more like a hippy than a survivor.

"Well I'll be goddamned." He said in a deep drawl. "If it ain't my girl Shego." Swinging his rifle to his back, he grabbed Shego in a hug and spun her around. If Kim hadn't seen it, she wouldn't have believed that Shego of all people could smile and laugh like that. Shego hugged him back and neither seemed inclined to let the other go.

Kim got out of the truck and slowly walked towards them. Only then did the two pull apart. "So this is the Cupcake? The one you don't shut up about?" Chris asked, staring at her. Kim frowned and raised an eyebrow at Shego. Shego coughed and said "Yea that's her."

Chris beamed another smile and pulled Kim into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her." He whispered into her ears. Kim smiled and said "No big."

Chris let her go and kept right on smiling. "No. It's plenty big." He turned from Kim and said "Y'all get in. You both smell like you could use a shower." Both Shego and Kim visibly brightened at the thought of a shower. Kim jumped into the driver's seat of the truck and put it into gear (though after adjusting the seat in order to reach the pedals) and drove through the gate. Chris closed it behind her and cheerfully welcome them to his home.

"Not much's changed huh?" Shego said as she walked into the place as if she owned it. Chris was nice enough to give Kim a quick run down of the place. Thompson Springs was never a large place and after the infection broke out, he found the place almost entirely abandoned. Chris worked with a few other people to build traps and to build the wall, but for one reason or the other they left or died.

Soon Chris was the last person in what was left of Thompson Springs and by his own admission he preferred it that way. Closing the gate behind them, Chris led them to his house and carefully showed them some of the traps that he had set up and Kim was impressed. They were subtle and not very obvious, but if anyone successfully took the place they would have a nightmare of a problem to deal with.

After parking the truck, Kim made her way into house that Chris had pointed out. It was a mid sized house, covered in plants and traps. A deadly hippy house. Kim got a short laugh from Shego when she pointed out how the house was an oxymoron. When they all got into the house, both of them looked at each other and slipped into a fighting stance.

"Oh no." Chris said, shoving himself between them. "There's two showers. Both of y'all can take a shower at once. Plenty of hot water. Neither of you two are going to bust up my place." Chris pointed to two different corners of the house.

Shego and Kim glanced at each other before nodding and relaxing. Kim grabbed her bag and swung it around her shoulder. As she moved off in the direction that Chris had pointed, she noticed out of the corner or her eye Shego walking away with Chris. Kim rolled her eyes when she saw that by walking Shego was really dragging an unprotesting and giddy Chris along.

Forgoing her usual habit of being neat and orderly with her things, she tossed her clothes aside and made a beeline for the shower. Jumping for joy, she undid her hair and climbed into the shower. Under the steaming hot water, the dirt sweat and stress of the past couple days faded away. Kim didn't know when she would next get a shower and was determined to enjoy this one as much as possible. Unbidden, thoughts of Shego and Chris came to her mind. No doubt they were enjoying their own shower together.

Kim immediately crushed the small kernel of jealousy. For the life of her however, she had no idea of who she was jealous of and why. Snorting under her breath, she grabbed the soap and slowly cleaned herself off. Pushing any and all thoughts out of her mind, she was going to enjoy this shower for as long as was physically possible. It was only after that the water went from hot to lukewarm did she turn off the shower and get out. Drying herself off, she put on a tank top and shorts and clipped a knife to the back of her pants.

Better safe than sorry she mused.

Kim stepped out and looked around the house. It was a simple single story house that looked more like it would be a home to some ancient retiree. Clean with everything in its place and pictures and paintings decorating the walls. It was only after Kim moved towards the living room where she was given a harsh reminder of the world that she lived in. Various bladed weapons hung on the wall, machetes and axes and the like. Another wall held a far smaller collection of guns with what she guessed to be his prized hunting rifle hung squarely in the middle.

A map of the town was spread out on the table and a quick look confirmed that it was marked with what Kim guessed to be traps or something else. There wasn't a legend and the markings would obviously only make sense to Chris. A radio had been taken apart various tools surrounded it. Kim moved towards it, thinking that she could probably try and fix it as thanks for letting Shego and Kim stay in his home. Kim quickly dropped that line of thinking when she noticed the two bullet holes in the case.

Salvaging it instead. She could easily do that.

A low moan interrupted Kim's thoughts and she grabbed her knife and slowly moved towards the sound. Whatever Kim expected to find was derailed at the sight she found when she turned the corner into largest bedroom in the house. Shego's back was to her and she was naked, her waist length raven black hair barely covered her shapely behind as she rocked her hips, soft moans spilling out of her mouth. Kim covered her mouth as she saw Chris sit up and take one of Shego's nipples in his mouth. Shego's head fell back, thankfully with her eyes closed and moaned a little louder. Face flushed and breathing heavily, Kim stumbled away from the two of them and back to her room.

Part of her wished that they had closed the door, but another part of her, a part that she had forgotten was thrilled that they hadn't. A low heat burned below her waist as Kim fell onto her bed. Kim wasn't a virgin. Contrary to what many thought, she and Ron had had a pretty active sex life when they were together.

Or they had. Then they had broken up and Kim had never been the type to sleep around. Yes she had been attracted to several guys, but aside from making out she hadn't gone far with them, prefering to keep that to relationships.

Through in an incredibly active lifestyle that left little time to herself, what had passed for her love life had withered and died. And not once had Kim noticed, other than to hear Monique complain regularly about it. Kim rubbed her legs together and that did nothing to abate the growing heat between her legs.

Cursing to herself, she got up and closed and locked the door. Falling back onto the bed, she kicked her shorts off and her hand quickly dropped between her thighs. Biting her lower lip, her fingers reached into the growing wetness and she moaned. Another hand pulled up her shirt and she teased a nipple, gasping loudly. A single finger slipped in and Kim gasped as her thumb gently touched that increasingly sensitive bundle of nerves.

Back arching, Kim pushed her finger in deeper, before adding another one. Gasping, she thought longingly of someone else doing this to her, someone with paler skin than hers and long raven black hair.

"Oh…. _Shego!"_ Kim called out and her eyes snapped open. Kim sat up, panting heavily. She dropped both of her hands on the bed and looked around wildly. She didn't know what she was looking for save perhaps to make sure that no one had heard her.

The hell was that?

Of all the women in the world why would she dreamt about Shego?! Her biggest rival and responsible for many broken bones and bruises. Granted she was practically the only woman who could ever keep up with her, was incredibly attractive. Bordering if not out right sex-on-legs, actually kind of funny and able to constantly provide a challange and never letting Kim get bored and where was she going with this train of thought?

It wasn't the first time that Kim had thought about girls, she had made out with Monique on a drunken dare and liked it a lot more than she had, but that had been years ago and had put the incident out of her mind. Shortly after she had started dating Ron after that and they had been together for a couple years. Not once had she looked at another woman with anything more than a passing glance.

Kim groaned and flopped back onto the bed. Just what she needed, to start questioning her orientation right in the middle of possibly the most dangerous mission in her life. They had barely left Colorado and already things were more complicated than they needed to be. Kim groaned and climbed out of bed. She'll deal with all of this later. First things first?

A very cold shower.

 _Ahhhhh these chapters keep getting longer and longer! Perhaps that shouldn't happen. Hope you all enjoyed. Please leave those reviews and let me know._

 _-C.H._


End file.
